DELICIOUS WEDDING
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal? WonKyu slight HaeHyuk, HoMin. Chap 6A
1. Chapter 1

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M but T for this chapt

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

PROLOG

Cho Kyuhyun, 17 tahun. Memiliki segudang prestasi baik akademik maupun non akademik, tapi meskipun begitu ia terkenal sebagai bad boy di sekolahnya. Selain karena hoby nya yang senang berulah dan berbuat onar, yang terparah adalah ia memiliki kemesuman yang diluar batas wajar. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu rutin mengunjungi bimbingan konseling karena ulahnya yang membuat guru-guru jengah.

Choi Siwon, 18 tahun. Saingan terberat Kyuhyun dalam berbagai bidang. Ia juga memiliki prestasi yang baik seperti Kyuhyun. Bedanya, Siwon terkenal dengan keperfeksionisannya. Siwon menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang disegani oleh semua orang di sekolahnya. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik dari Chungdam High School tempatnya bersekolah. Dan wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan semakin mendukung segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

* * *

.

.

"Hei Kyu, kau lihat tidak kalau tadi si Jessica memakai rok yang sangat mini?" tanya Eunhyuk selaku si pervert ke dua setelah Kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"Tidak hanya itu, tadi ia sengaja tidak mengancingkan dua kancing teratas seragamnya." Tambah Changmin selaku si pervert ke tiga setelah kedua sahabatnya yakni Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Babbo! Tentu saja aku tak akan melewatkan hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku sudah berhasil melihat celana dalam pink yang ia pakai. Hahaha…" tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan melewatkan hal tersebut dan dengan bangga ia mengatakan kalau bahkan ia sudah melihat lebih dari yang teman-temannya lihat. Eunhyuk dan Changmin hanya dapat menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah mupeng.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang penasaran akhirnyan mulai buka mulut.

"Mudah saja bagiku. Aku tinggal mengangkat sedikit rok pendeknya itu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai yang hanya dibalas tatapan kagum dari kedua sahabatnya. Dasar pervert.

"Lalu apa dia tak marah Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk karena heran sahabatnya itu belum dipanggil ke bimbingan konseling.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ia tak marah padaku. Dasar yeoja murahan!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoda setiap yeoja yang lewat dihadapannya. Eunhyuk dan Changmin hanya dapat geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

"Kyu, besok kita kerumahmu ya. Aku ada film baru ni! Kata penjualnya sih ini yang terbaru." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan kepingan kaset dengan cover dewasa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya orang tua ku masih belum pulang dari luar negeri." Mereka bertiga pun berhigh five ria.

"Cih… kekanak-kanakan!" tiba-tiba indra pendengaran Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang sangat ia benci, membuatnya ingin memukuli namja di hadapannya.

"Yack! Apa masalahmu tuan perfeksionis?" kesal Kyuhyun karena setaunya ia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon ini.

"Kau di panggil BK tuan pervert! Dan berhentilah mencemari nama baik sekolah ini!" Sebenarnya, ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukuli namja didepannya seperti ia yang biasa memukuli namja-namja lemah yang lain. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya karena mengingat badan berotot Siwon yang tercetak dengan sangat jelas dibalik kemeja putih ketat yang ia pakai. Dengan rasa kesal yang ia tahan-tahan, Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggodanya, Siwon-ah?" tanya Donghae sebagai sahabat Siwon yang telah mengetahui setiap kebiasaan Siwon.

"Aku hanya merasa tak suka pada anak itu." Kata Siwon acuh.

"Hati-hati, nanti kau malah menyukai si Cho itu." Goda Donghae.

"Aku masih normal Lee Donghae! Aku tak mungkin menyukainya, ia itu namja. Lagi pula, aku tak sepertimu yang diam-diam menyukai namja pervert sahabat Kyuhyun itu." Siwon balik menggoda Donghae.

"Setidaknya aku bisa jatuh cinta, Choi Siwon." Ejek Donghae yang langsung mendapat death glare gratis dari Siwon yang langsung melenggang pergi.

"Yack Choi Siwon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Donghae yang membuat seisi kantin menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa yang kalian lihat hah?" bentak Donghae membuat orang-orang yang tadi melihatnya ketakutan.

* * *

.

.

"Kali ini apa hukumannya Kyu?" tanya Changmin tidak sabar.

"Hanya mendapat peringatan dari Park songsaenim." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Setidaknya, kali ini ia tidak mendapat hukuman seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena semua hukuman yang songsaenim berikan benar-benar tidak mempan untuk Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun pun berbunyi yang menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo… umma, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Umma mendapat kabar dari Park songsaenim kalau kau berulah lagi." Jawab seseorang diseberang telepon yaitu orang yang Kyuhyun panggil umma.

"Apa pak tua itu yang meneleponmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendengus sebal.

"Sopanlah sedikit Kyu, beliau adalah gurumu!" marah umma Kyuhyun.

"Apa umma meneleponku hanya untuk menceramahiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku repot-repot menceramahimu? Aku meneleponmu untuk memberi tahumu kalau kami tidak akan pulang seminggu ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, umma akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman umma. Dan ia akan menemanimu tinggal dirumah selama kami belum pulang. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal chaggy, ia pasti akan memuasakanmu." Kata umma Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun merasa penasaran dan tertarik dengan apa yang tadi ummanya bicarakan.

"Body nya bagaimana umma?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Changmin dan Eunhyuk pun dibuat heran dengan percakapan telepon ibu dan anak ini.

"Aku jamin kau akan senang dengan body nya, Kyu. Ia benar-benar seksi dan menggoda." Jawab ibunya membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan saliva nya karena otak pervertnya sibuk membayangkan bagaimana sosok yang dibicarakan ummanya ini.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan diliputi perasaan tidak sabar, menunggu orang yang dijodohkan dengannya datang. Ia menunggu di ruang tamu sambil sibuk membayangkan keseksian yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun tak sabar akan melakukan apa saja nanti setelah jodohnya itu datang. Karena memikirkan semua keyadongan itu, Kyuhyun pun malah jadi horny sendiri. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara bel pintu disaat yang tepat, karena nafsu Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun dan siap meledak.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia pun berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya ia karena ternyata yang datang bukan orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar karena masih terus menahan horny yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini pervert?" tanya namja yang seharian ini selalu membuat kesal Kyuhyun.

"Yack! Ini rumahku Choi Siwon. Jadi aku berhak ada disini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini?" Siwon pun langsung kaget, tapi masih berusaha tenang dan berpikiran positif.

"Apa dongsaengmu ada? Aku disuruh umma ku untuk menemaninya selama orang tua kalian pergi." Kata Siwon menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memiliki dongsaeng, babbo! Aku ini anak tunggal." Jawab Kyuhyun marah-marah.

"Eh, ta..tap-tapi ini benar kok alamatnya. Masak umma salah memberiku alamat sih?" gumam Siwon yang masih dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Me-me-mangnya ada apa Siwon-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa kalau akan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya.

"I-itu aku mencari kediaman nyonya Kim Heechul." Jawab Siwon.

"Itu nama umma ku. Jangan-jangan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Keep or Delete?

* * *

Still Prolog

Ini akan menjadi fanfic berated M pertamaku. Untuk chapter ini masih aman-aman aja. Tapi chapter depan akan ada nc entah itu WonKyu atau HaeHyuk atau HoMin.

Aku meminta review kalian untuk kelangsungan cerita ini akan berlanjut ataukah tidak. Soalnya aku takut kalau tetap dilanjut, cerita ini hanya akan menjadi sampah di ffn. Jadi, aku mohon review kalian ne. Review kalian akan menjadi semangatku untuk melanjutkan ff, kalau reviewnya semakin banyak akan semakin cepet updatenya.

Yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

RNR PLISS…


	2. Chapter 2

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M but T for this chapt

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Wonie…. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi hah?" kesal Donghae pada Siwon, tapi naasnya Siwon tak memperdulikannya.

"Yack! Mr. perfect, jawab aku!" Kali ini Donghae benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Siwon yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan bukunya kaget saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi yang menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo umma"

"Siwon, sepulang sekolah kau langsung pergi ketempat yang umma bicarakan tadi ya!" kata sang umma dengan nada yang emm… cukup memaksa.

"Tapi umma, Wonie kan punya urusan sendiri. Lagipula kenapa harus tinggal bersama sih?"

"Umma tak menerima penolakan, Won. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan semuanya, umma dan appa ingin segera menimang cucu." Mendengar perkataan ummanya itu, muka Siwon langsung memerah hanya karena membayangkannya.

"Aku masih sekolah dan aku belum siap menjadi seorang appa. Dan lagi, semuanya itu membutuhkan cinta." Kata Siwon yang benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh ummanya itu.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, aku jamin kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ia benar-benar cantik dan lembut." Siwon hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seseorang yang menyukai kesempurnaan, Siwon tak akan membantah perintah orang tuanya.

"Baiklah umma, nanti Wonie akan kesana." Jawab Siwon tak bersemangat.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon sedang mengemudikan mobilnya sembari mencari sebuah alamat. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya ia pun menemukan rumah kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Bagaimana sih yeoja yang umma ceritakan?" gumam Siwon sambil menekan bel rumah.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Siwon benar-benar kaget saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Si pervert aka Cho Kyuhyun yang keadaanya benar-benar sangat menggoda dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan muka memerah karena sedang menahan nafsunya. Tapi Siwon tepis semua pikiran yadongnya karena tak mau cap pervert Kyuhyun berpindah padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini pervert?"

"Yack! Ini rumahku Choi Siwon. Jadi aku berhak ada disini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini?" Siwon pun langsung kaget, tapi masih berusaha tenang dan berpikiran positif.

"Apa dongsaengmu ada? Aku disuruh umma ku untuk menemaninya selama orang tua kalian pergi." Kata Siwon menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memiliki dongsaeng, babbo! Aku ini anak tunggal." Jawab Kyuhyun marah-marah.

"Eh, ta..tap-tapi ini benar kok alamatnya. Masak umma salah memberiku alamat sih?" gumam Siwon yang masih dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Me-me-mangnya ada apa Siwon-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Siwon merasa kalau ada hal yang tidak beres.

"I-itu aku mencari kediaman nyonya Kim Heechul." Jawab Siwon sambil terus menepis semua kecurigaanya.

"Itu nama umma ku. Jangan-jangan?"

"KAU JODOHKU?" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

* * *

.

.

"Umma…. Kau bilang dia yeoja sexy dan menggoda?" marah Kyuhyun pada ummanya yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan seorang namja, terlebih lagi namja itu adalah Choi Siwon musuhnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau dia yeoja? Umma kan hanya bilang kalau ia sexy dan menggoda. Lagian, lihat saja badannya yang berotot itu!" jawab ummanya enteng.

"Tapi kita sama-sama namja, umma." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Turuti saja semua perkataan umma atau kau tak akan umma anggap sebagai anak lagi! Satu lagi, cepat buatkan cucu untuk umma!" kata heechul umma yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

.

"Umma, katamu ia cantik dan lembut." Kata Siwon kesal.

"memang ia cantik dan lembut bukan? Umma ingin segera menimang cucu, Wonie-ah. Jadi umma tak mau lagi mendengar semua penolakan darimu." Kata ummanya mantab.

"Tapi umma, kami sesama namja. Mana mungkin ia hamil?"

"Tenang saja, kami sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, kalian tetap bisa memiliki anak. Kalau tak percaya, coba saja sendiri!" telepon pun terputus, membuat Siwon merutuki nasibnya yang dipaksa menikah dengan seorang namja, apalagi namja itu pervert seperti Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

"Hei pervert, dimana kamarku hah?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Kau pikir ini penginapan? Semua kamar dikunci oleh ummaku dan kuncinya ia bawa. Jadi, hanya kamarkulah yang tersisa." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sebal dengan tingkah laku Siwon.

"Jadi, aku harus sekamar denganmu hah?" tanya Siwon sambil memojokkan Kyuhyun ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"Yack! Apa maumu Siwon? Tentu saja kau tidak sekamar denganku, kau tidur di ruang tamu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut karena posisi mereka sekarang. Siwon yang memojokkannya ke dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang mengurung Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Kau berani menyuruh tamumu tidur diruang tamu hah? Oh ya, kata ummaku kau bisa hamil uh?" kata Siwon dengan nada menggoda, membuat Kyuhyun semakin horny lagi.

"A-ap-apa yang kau maksud? Ak-ku tak mengerti." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tergagap-gagap karena menahan gugup dan nafsunya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan perkataan umma ku tadi. Kita buktikan, apa kau benar-benar bisa hamil?" bisik Siwon sambil menjilat telinga Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat mengerang nikmat karena perbuatan Siwon tadi.

"Ap….pa yang kau laku…kan Wonie-ah? Ming….gir, aku ing mmmptth….." Perkataan Kyuhyun pun terpotong oleh ciuman kasar Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sudah amat sangat horny pun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan penuh nafsu, tak hanya itu, tangan nakal Kyuhyun pun mulai meraba-raba perut sixpack Siwon. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Siwon langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun sehingga mau tak mau adegan panas mereka harus berakhir dengan cepat.

"Yack! Apa maumu Cho pervert? Kau mau memperkosaku hah?" tuduh Siwon seenaknya, sedangkan yang dituduh masih sibuk menenangkan diri dan memproses apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Heh mr. sok perfect! Kau pikir siapa yang memulai semua ini, babbo?" kata Kyuhyun tak terima dituduh seperti itu oleh Siwon. Lagi pula Kyuhyun berpikir kalau ia hanya terbuai suasana yang Siwon buat.

"Tapi aku hanya mengerjaimu saja. Lagi pula aku ini masih normal, aku masih menyukai yeoja yang manis dan lembut, bukannya namja pervert dan urakan sepertimu!" kini mereka berdua hanya saling memberikan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu,Mr. sok perfect? Lagi pula aku masih menyukai yeoja yang seksi dan montok." Kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

..

Malam pun tiba, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mau berbagi kamar dengan Siwon. Itupun karena diantara mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk tidur di sofa. Karena tempat tidur Kyuhyun bertipe single bed, jadilah mereka tidak dapat tidur dengan baik.

"Siwon, badanmu itu besar! Bisakah kau geser sedikit, aku tak bisa tidur nih." Kata Kyuhyun memelas yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Siwon yang sepertinya sudah berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Karena merasa tak ada balasan, Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kesalpun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Siwon sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sakit bodoh!" bentak Siwon sambil terus mengusap bagian belakangnya yang mencium lantai."Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja. Salahmu juga sih, aku kan tak bisa tidur gara-gara badan besarmu itu."

"Badanku ini kekar tau, daripada badanmu yang kurus seperti yeoja itu." Cibir Siwon.

"Bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek karena cibirannya tadi. Siwon pun sedikit menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun dan tidur disampingnya.

* * *

.

.

"Wuaaah…. sarapan." Sebelum makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung merebut makanan itu."Kau pikir aku membuatkan ini untukmu? Ini milikku, kalau kau mau buat aja sendiri!" kata Siwon sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Hei tuan perfect, tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun pun berteriak dan mengejar Siwon agar dapat tumpangan gratis. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon yang sedang menyalakan mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah. Lagian kita kan satu sekolah, apa salahnya kita berangkat bersama." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"Tentu saja salah! Apa kata mereka kalau aku berangkat dengan tuan pervert sepertimu? Lagi pula aku tak mau mobilku yang steril ini terkontaminasi oleh virus pervertmu!" tolak Siwon sambil mengusir Kyuhyun agar keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sombong banget sih! Aku kan cuma mau menumpang sampai sekolah. Kalau tidak, akan kulaporkan pada ahjuma kalau kau memperlakukanku secara tak pantas." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Huuuuh… terserah kau sajalah." Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk berangkat bersamanya.

Sesampainya mereka disekolah, semua orang memandang mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, si pervert dan si perfeksionis yang terkenal tidak pernah akur itu berangkat bersama. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eunhyuk dan Changmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun untuk dimintai penjelasan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berangkat dengan tuan perfeksionis itu?" tanya Changmin menuntut penjelasan secepatnya dari sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya sibuk mencari alasan agar sahabatnya itu tidak curiga.

"Eum… aku tadi kebetulan bertemu dengannya dijalan, jadi sekalian saja kami berangkat bersama. Hehehe…" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengar-cengir untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Oooo… begitu." Untung saja kedua sahabatnya ini termasuk tipe orang yang mudah ditipu. Kalau tidak, ia pasti masih sibuk diinterogasi oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Nanti jadi kerumahmu kan Kyu? Sekalian aku penasaran dengan yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu itu." Kata Eunhyuk yang sudah penasaran dengan jodoh sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri mana mungkin memberi tahu kalau jodohnya itu si tuan perfect.

"Bagaimana semalam Kyu? Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan?" giliran Changmin yang mulai menggoda Kyuhyun. 'Jangankan menyenangkan, yang ada aku malah tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha…. Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan. Tapi…. mian, sepulang sekolah nanti aku masih ada urusan jadi kalian jangan kerumahku dulu ne?" bohong Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Eunhyuk dan Changmin pun memaklumi alasan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sepertinya juga tak bisa Hyukie, aku ada janji dengan Yunho hyung." kata Changmin membuat Hyukjae semakin manyun.

"Kau ini selalu saja menghabiskan waktumu dengan ahjussi itu dan melupakan kami." sindir Kyuhyun.

"Kalian enak memiliki pasangan. Kalau begini, aku nonton film ini dengan siapa?" bingung Eunhyuk sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang terus memandanginya dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

..

Akhirnya saatnya para siswa untuk pulang.

"Aku duluan ya Hyuk, Kyu." Pamit Changmin yang ternyata sudah dijemput oleh namjachingu tersayang nya. Meskipun pervert, tapi Changmin tak menyukai yeoja alias penyuka sesama jenis. Kyu dan Hyukjae pun sudah tau itu dan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang Hyukie. Bye…" Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon ditempat parkir bergegas menyusulnya untuk pulang bersama. Tinggalah Hyukjae yang seorang diri sedang menunggu bus nya datang. Saat ia bosan menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah Porsche silver mewah berhenti dihadapannya. Sang pengemudi Porsche tersebut keluar dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang diam karena terkagum-kagum.

"Mau pulang Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya pengemudi Porsche tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Lee Donghae.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, ia tak menydari kalau namja didepannya ini sedang menahan diri agar tak melahap dirinya sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Donghae.

"Aku kira tuan perfeksionis sepertimu tak akan mau kenal dengan orang sepertiku, Lee Donghae." Sindir Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae cukup senang karena Eunhyuk ternyata tau namanya.

"Jangan menyindirku, sweety. Kau mau tidak pulang denganku?" muka Eunhyuk pun merona merah mendengar panggilan dari Donghae itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang bersamamu Donghae-ssi." Jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu. Donghae pun menyeringai senang.

Sesampainya di apartement Eunhyuk, merekapun masuk dengan sangat canggung. "Kau mau minum apa, Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengatasi kegugupannya. "Apa saja." Jawab Donghae sambil melihat-lihat apartement pribadi Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tinggal disini sendiri, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

"Orang tua ku telah meninggal semenjak aku kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa tinggal sendirian. Tapi terkadang Kyuhyun maupun Changmin sering menginap disini." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Donghaepun berkeliling ke berbagai penjuru di apartement Eunhyuk. Matanya tak sengaja melihat setumpuk DVD dengan cover dewasa milik Eunhyuk membuatnya semakin ingin melakukan itu dengan Hyukienya.

"Apa kau segitu senangnya menonton film porno, Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Huaaaa…. Kenapa kau melihat semuanya hah?" Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia dapat melihat Donghae yang tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku sudah sejak lama menginginkanmu, Hyukie." Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun mulai merasa takut. Tak hanya itu, Donghae pun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk yang ketakutan dan terus berjalan mundur untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa, ia yang terkenal sangat pervert berakhir dengan diperkosa oleh seorang namja yang merupakan namja perfect ke dua setelah Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, gak sanggup melanjutkan karena takut kepanjangan dan ngebuat readers bosan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk nc nya di chapter depan ya. Tapi aku usahain deh buat sekilat mungkin.

Soalnya aku ada banyak tugas essay berlembar-lembar nih, maklum mahasiswa baru. Jadi aku agak lama updatenya ini. Udah taukan tapi chapter depan yang bakalan nc siapa? Tapi aku nggak jamin kalau yang nc cuma satu pasangan, bisa aja dua atau malah tiga.

Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya dan sudah mendukung jalannya cerita ini.

Yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya berupa review kalian. Yang jelas aku menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian. Jadi, mohon Review nya ya.

Review dari kalian adalah penyemangatku agar cepat melanjutkannya.

REVIEW PLISS….


	3. Chapter 3

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Aku sudah sejak lama menginginkanmu, Hyukie." Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya pun mulai merasa takut. Tak hanya itu, Donghae pun mulai mendekati Eunhyuk yang ketakutan dan terus berjalan mundur untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa, ia yang terkenal sangat pervert berakhir dengan diperkosa oleh seorang namja yang merupakan namja perfect ke dua setelah Choi Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu Lee Donghae? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda sweety." Kini Eunhyuk sudah tak dapat kemana-mana lagi karena tubuhnya telah terkurung diantara dinding dan Donghae.

"Ha…hae… aku mo-hon, menyingkirlah sedikit. A-ak..ku mmmpht." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir cherry Eunhyuk lebih dahulu diserang kasar oleh bibir seoarang Lee Donghae. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk masih terus berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae yang terlihat begitu menakutkan sekarang. Tetapi apa daya tenaga Donghae yang benar-benar jauh lebih kuat darinya membuat perlawanan yang ia lakukan terlihat sia-sia saja.

Karena Eunhyuk yang bersikeras menutup rapat bibirnya, membuat Donghae geram karena tidak mendapat akses masuk untuk menjelajahi gua hangat milik Eunhyuk. Ia pun mencengkeram junior Eunhyuk kasar membuat sang pemilik memekik kaget sehingga tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya. Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk dan menginvasi semua yang ada dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"Eungh… " lenguhan kecil yang tak sengaja Eunhyuk keluarkan karena ulah Donghae ini membuat libido mr. perfect yaitu Donghae semakin memuncak. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Donghae dengan cekatan melepas kemeja sekolah yang Eunhyuk kenakan. Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat terbuai dengan ciuman panas Donghae pun tanpa perlawanan membiarkan Donghae melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Eungh… geli Hae-ah." Desah Eunhyuk karena kini Donghae dengan beringas menciumi leher dan dada Eunhyuk. Tak hanya itu, Donghae pun tak menyia-nyiakan kedua nipple imut Eunhyuk. Sedangkan sang korban sendiri hanya dapat menikmati semua yang Donghae kerjakan pada tubuhnya yang masih suci ini.

"Masukkan Hae…. Jangan menggoda ku terus. Eungh…ah" kesal Eunhyuk karena sedari tadi Donghae hanya menjilat juniornya tanpa memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk mematuhi semua perintahku setelah ini Hyuk, baru aku akan menuruti keinginanmu." Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat karena sudah tak tahan dengan apa yang Donghae perbuat.

"Fasterhh… Hae….sshh…ah" Donghae kini terus mengulum junior Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanan yang memanjakan kedua bola Eunhyuk, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengerjai salah satu nipple Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah.

"Aku…. Kelua-ar Hae. Aaaaaargh…" Eunhyuk pun menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulut Donghae. Tanpa ragu, ia pun menelan seluruh cairan Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menuruti semua perintahku sweety." Goda Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk menelan salivanya ketakutan karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, khususnya lubangnya yang masih perawan.

"Ta-tapi Hae…. Ak….aku belum siap." Kini Donghae sudah sama naked nya seperti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat junior besar Donghae yang sudah menegak sempurna menjadi semakin ketakutan.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu sweety. Sekarang, buka lebar kedua kaki mu!" Dengan takut-takut Eunhyuk pun membuka lebar kedua kakinya membuat Donghae dapat melihat lubang ketat Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah seperti mengundang agar cepat dirasuki.

"Hae…aaaah… apa yang kau lakukan? Appoyo…" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke lubang perawannya.

"Ini belum apa-apa Hyukie chaggy. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kesakitan saat juniorku ini memasuki lubang hangatmu." Jawab Donghae sambil terus menciumi Eunhyuk tanpa ampun. Tak lama kemudian, Donghae mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya tersebut membuat Eunhyuk bernapas lega setidaknya sebelum….

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Eunhyuk merasakan kalau kini tubuhnya hancur. Bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah dua karena junior Donghae yang memaksa untuk masuk dalam sekali hentak. Tak tega melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai kesakitan hingga menangis, Donghae lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam karena menahan sakit. Tangan Donghae pun mengocok pelan junior Eunhyuk untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Bergeraklah Hae…. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Perkataan Eunhyuk ini membuat Donghae kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Eunhyuklah yang malah memintanya untuk bergerak. Tanpa ragu, Donghae langsung menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk lubang Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Perlahan rasa sakit itupun tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara karena junior Donghae yang tepat mengenai sweet spotnya dan tangan Donghae yang terus mengocok juniornya seirama dengan tusukkan di sweet spotnya.

"Aaaaaah… eungh…. Haeee… akuh mau keluarh lagiiih."setelah beberapa kali hentakkan, Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang kedua kali di tangan Donghae. Donghae yang tak kunjung sampai pun mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat junior Eunhyuk terbangun lagi. Donghae pun meraup bibir cherry Eunhyuk dan mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas.

"A-aku… kel….luarghhh… Haeee….aaaaahh" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasakan klimaks untuk yang ketiga kali membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"Aku juga chaggyah…ssshh…" akhirnya Donghae pun ikut klimaks dan memuntahkan semua cairannya yang sangat banyak itu kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia pun berbaring disamping Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kelelahan karena klimaks tiga kali itu.

"Gomawo Hyukie… saranghae" kata Donghae sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Nado saranghae Hae-ah." Balas Eunhyuk yang langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

"Hei pervert! Apa kau bisa memasak sesuatu?" tanya Siwon, sedangkan yang ditanya sendiri masih sibuk menonton televise tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Siwon.

"Yack! Jangan diam saja pervert!" geram Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menatap Siwon malas.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, mr. perfect." Kesal Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi Siwon terus saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan pervert. Kyu akui dirinya memang pervert, tapi ia tak suka disebut pervert terlebih oleh Siwon yang notabene adalah musuh sejatinya.

"Oke tuan Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untuk tamumu ini?"

"Maaf saja tuan Choi yang terhormat, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa memasak." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Calon istri macam apa kau ini? Suami mu sekarang sedang kelaparan dan kau malah asyik menonton tv tanpa mengurusinya." Bentak Siwon seakan akan status mereka kini sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

"Calon suami macam apa kau ini? Istri mu sendiri kau bentak-bentak seperti itu. Itu namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah dengan Siwon.

"Seorang istri seharusnya bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik." Tambah Siwon.

"Seorang suami harus bersikap lembut pada istrinya dan mengerti keadaan istrinya."

"Aku sudah lembut padamu, tapi kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Jawab Siwon tak terima.

"Aku juga sudah berusaha melayanimu dengan baik, tapi kau saja yang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku." Kini mereka berdua mulai bertengkar layaknya suami istri.

"Apa yang melayani dengan baik? Kau saja selalu mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebagai sebagai seorang istri." Bantah Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang apa maumu ?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedikit error karena saat ini mereka bertingkah layaknya suami istri yang sedang dilanda masalah rumah tangga.

"Aku mau kau melayani ku sebagai suami mu….eh, apa yang barusan kita perdebatkan ya?" Ternyata otak pintar Siwon baru bisa menyadari apa yang barusan mereka perdebatkan.

"Kenapa kita seperti pasangan suami istri yang diambang perceraian sih?" bingung Kyuhyun yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti Siwon begitu menyadari pertengkaran aneh mereka. Mereka pun tertawa lepas dan melupakan permusuhan dan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kyu, aku lapar. Aku mau makan diluar, kau mau ikut?" tawar Siwon yang sudah benar-benar lapar. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk semangat karena ia juga tak kalah laparnya dari Siwon.

* * *

..

Mereka pun makan disebuah café di dekat rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka makan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang dan terkadang tertawa bersama, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, mereka dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal.

"Hei Kyu!" panggil seorang namja jangkung yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin.

"Eh, Minie. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun salah tingkah karena kepergok sedang makan berdua dengan musuh yang sangat ia benci.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama mr. perfect ini?" tanya Changmin menginterogasi sahabatnya.

"A…..ak…aku hanya sedang makan dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Siwon hyung disini. Iya kan Siwon hyung?" Siwon sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya datar.

"Loh Wonnie, sedang apa kau disini? Jadi ini Cho Kyuhyun calon istrimu itu?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi begitu melihat adik sepupunya bersama dengan seorang namja.

"Calon istri?" tanya Changmin bingung dengan maksud namjachingunya ini.

"Iya, adikku yang jelek ini hendak mendahului kita Minie chaggy." Kata Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Changmin manja.

"Mendahului apanya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu chaggy." Changmin benar-benar semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan pasrah kalau rahasia mereka akan terbongkar karena mulut ember Yunho.

"Mereka akan segera menikah…."

"MWO?" Kaget Changmin. Jujur Changmin merasa senang saat tau sahabatnya akan menikah, tapi ia juga merasa kecewa karena sahabatnya itu tak pernah memberitahukannya kalau jodoh Kyuhyun ternyata adalah Choi Siwon si mr. perfect.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Minie." Sergah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahuku kalau orang yang dijodohkan denganmu adalah Choi Siwon?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku takut kalian akan mentertawakanku kalau tau calon istri eh suami ku adalah Choi Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih menatap bingung Yunho yang notabene adalah hyung kandungnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan mentertawakanmu Kyunie. Aku malah senang karena kau akan menikah dengan adik namjachinguku."

"Namjachingu? Hyung, apa dia ini kekasihmu yang kau bilang polos itu?" tanya Siwon dengan menunjuk muka Changmin.

"Yack sopanlah pada calon kakak iparmu Choi Siwon!" bentak Yunho.

"Kau bilang si pervert ini polos? Atau jangan-jangan namja ini pervert karena ulahmu hyung?" selidik Siwon membuat seorang Choi Yunho salah tingkah.

Choi Yunho adalah kakak dari Choi Siwon. Meskipun mereka kakak beradik, tapi bukan berarti kalau mereka mirip baik secara fisik maupun sifat. Orang-orang yang baru mengenal mereka tak akan menyangka kalau mereka ini adalah saudara karena wajah mereka yang sangat tidak mirip. Tidak hanya wajah mereka, sifat mereka juga jauh berbeda. Choi Siwon yang terkenal sangat perfeksionis dan mengejar kesempurnaan, sedangkan Yunho lebih terlihat manja dan kekanak-kanakan yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah hampir berkepala tiga. Tidak hanya itu, Choi Yunho juga terkenal sangat pervert, berbeda sekali dengan Siwon.

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidur satu ranjang. Yang membuat berbeda adalah entah mengapa keduanya kini tidak bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"Siwon-ah, jadi Yunho itu hyungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaran untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian itu tidak terlihat seperti saudara." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kami memang tidak mirip sama sekali. Eh Kyu, soal yang di café tadi, apa kau tak keberatan menikah denganku?" tanya Siwon. Tak dipungkiri kini wajah Kyuhyun sedang dihiasi oleh semburat merah. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa gugup dan malu saat tidur disamping Siwon, tapi ia tepis semua itu mengingat ia masih namja nomal yang menyukai yeoja-yeoja seksi.

"Tentu saja aku sebenarnya menolak. Bukankah sejak awal aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku ini normal? Lagi pula apa kau mau menikah dengan sesama namja?"

"Aku juga masih normal untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Lagipula aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana memiliki keluarga yang sempurna." Jawab Siwon. Entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit saat mendengar Siwon mengatakan hal itu.

"Dasar mr. perfect!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu Siwon pelan.

"Dasar mr. pervert!" balas Siwon. Mereka pun saling memukul bahu lawan masing-masing sampai mereka lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chungdam High School di hebohkan dengan kedatangan dua orang namja tampan yang berbeda kepribadian itu. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terkenal bagaikan Tom and Jerry itu datang berdua dan terlihat saling mengobrol serta tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kau jelaskan pada ku, Cho Kyuhyun." kata Eunhyuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya pada uri Changminie saja Hyukie. Aku malas menjelaskan semuanya lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk tenang dimejanya tanpa menggoda beberapa yeoja seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh sekali Hyukie?" tanya Changmin heran melihat sahabatnya yang berjalan sedikit tertatih tak seperti biasanya.

"Eh, anu….. ini karena…."

"Gomawo untuk yang kemarin sweety." Teriak Donghae yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kelas Eunhyuk memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Hei Lee Donghae! Ini masih sakit bodoh!" teriak Eunhyuk tak kalah hebohnya. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap heran kearahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kemarin ia lakukan padamu sampai sampai kau sakit?" tanya Changmin yang mendadak polos atau memang karena ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau habis melakukan' itu' dengan namja ikan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Ternyata tak salah kalau Kyuhyun diberi sebutan mr. pervert. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau sendiri sudah melakukan apa saja dengan mr. perfect itu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang berniat menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Kyuhyun. ia mengingat saat pertama kali ia berciuman dengan Siwon meski saat itu Siwon hanya berniat menggodanya, tapi itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun merona heboh.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tak tahu mengenai Siwon dan kau, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu kalau kau juga mau menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan Lee Donghae itu." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kantin! Sebentar lagi kan pelajarannya Shindong songsaenim yang membosankan itu." Ajak Kyuhyun membolos.

Saat akan ke kantin, mereka dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat sulit dipercaya dan membuat dua orang diantara mereka memegang dadanya karena sesak.

"Siwon hyung?"

"Donghae?"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf lagi-lagi kependekan dan nggak bisa ngebuat yang lebih panjang dikit. Habisnya aku masih harus ngerjain tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Ini aja aku sempetin buat nulis ini karena takut kalau ide nya hilang. Mianhe... kalau aku udah nggak sibuk, aku usahain buat yang lebih panjang dikit deh asal review nya juga lumayan.

Maaf kalau nc nya nggak hot sama sekali. Maklum ini ff nc pertama aku.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin karena kalian sudah mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Aku butuh review kalian lagi untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	4. Chapter 4

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Siwon hyung?"

"Donghae?"

* * *

.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang melihat hal tersebut berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan berurai air mata. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat Donghae yang sedang ditindih oleh Siwon dengan biir yang saling menempel. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya menutup rapat matanya karena merasa nyeri melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Hyukie…. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Siwon yang masih membeku diatasnya, kemudian berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Maaf sunbae, kami mengganggu." Lirih Kyuhyun. Saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, barulah Siwon tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat Kyuhyun akan pergi bersama Changmin, Siwon mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun sehingga ia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ikut aku Choi Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon sambil menyeret Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lepaskan aku mr. perfect! Namaku CHO KYUHYUN bukan CHOI KYUHYUN!" marah Kyuhyun sambil memberontak dari cengkraman Siwon, tapi karena tenaganya kalah kuat, berontakannya tak berarti apa-apa untuk Siwon. Akhirnya dengan pasrah ia mengikuti perintah Siwon untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Keheningan terjadi didalam mobil seorang Choi Siwon. Bagaimana tidak, kaduanya kini saling berdiam karena menahan amarahnya. Ternyata, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah, Siwon langsung menyeret Kyuhyun menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kita malah pulang, babbo? Kau mau membolos hah, Si…..won?" kesal Kyuhyun yang langsung merasa ketakutan saat Siwon memandangnya sangat tajam.

"Bukankah kau tadi juga mau membolos hah? Diam saja dan jangan melawan." Bentak Siwon membuat nyali Kyuhyun semakin menciut. "Donghae tadi tersandung dan menarik bajuku sehingga kami berdua terjatuh seperti tadi." Kata Siwon dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman?"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Kyu. Aku tak mungkin menciumnya karena ia sahabatku dan kami sesama namja. Kau tau kan aku ini masih normal?" jawab Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajah muramnya.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tau kalau kau tak mungkin berciuman dengan Donghae karena kau masih normal kan." Jawab Kyuhyun masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Hei pervert! Kau cemburu padaku ya?" goda Siwon.

"Siapa yang cemburu padamu? Aku juga masih normal tau!" kata Kyuhyun tak terima. Padahal tebakan Siwon tadi benar juga, ia merasa lega sekarang setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Jinja?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih mr. perfect!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri malah terpesona dengan bibir sintal Kyuhyun yang terus dipoutkan seolah memanggil untuk dicium.

"Mianhe Kyu." Kata Siwon datar

"Waeyo Wonmmmmpht" kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong dengan ciuman mendadak Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terlihat menikmati ciuman dari Siwon, terbukti saat ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon memagut bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara menjilat bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk meminta ijin masuk.

"Euuuunghhh…. Wonieeeehh…." Lenguh Kyuhyun yang merasa geli saat lidah nakal Siwon menggelitik seluruh rongga mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur mereka tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas tadi sambil terus mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Siwon yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang mulai tergoda. Kyuhyun yang kini bibirnya telah membengkak merah karena ciuman mereka tadi serta wajah yang memerah membuatnya terlihat seksi dan mengundang nafsu seorang Choi Siwon. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Siwon langsung menyerang leher putih hanya itu, tangan nakal Siwon pun mulai bergerilya melepas baju Kyuhyun dan mencari kedua tonjolan kecil didada Kyuhyun.

"Euuuunghhhh…. Wonieeehh sssshh…." Kyuhyun semakin liar memberikan tanda merah di leher dan bahu Kyuhyun sambil kedua tangannya yang terus memainkan kedua nipple Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

"OMONAAAAA!" Jerit kedua yeoja yang baru saja masuk tanpa ijin dan disuguhi pemandangan panas kedua namja yang tengah bercumbu.

Karena kaget, Siwon pun menghentikan kegiatannya pada tubuh dibawahnya ini.

"Umma…." Kyuhyun pun sangat kaget begitu melihat ummanya yang ternyata telah kembali tanpa member tahu dulu.

"Maafkan kami mengganggu acara kalian. Silahkan dilanjutkan sampai beronde-ronde dan buatkan kami cucu sebanyak-banyaknya." Kata Heechul umma Kyuhyun sambil melenggang pergi diikuti Leeteuk umma Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih mematung ditempat karena shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kita lakukan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya.

"Mollayo, yang jelas mereka menyuruh kita melanjutkannya, Choi Kyuhyun. Jadi bersiap-siaplah tak dapat berjalan dengan benar besok." Kata Siwon diikuti dengan seringaiannya yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi hyung, besok kita kan harus masuk sekolah. Lagipula ada umma dibawah, aku malu." Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya berat karena gagal menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, pakailah bajumu dan kita turun kebawah menemui mereka." Siwon pun meningglkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Jujur, Siwon masih merasa kesal karena gagal melakukan itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kok nggak jadi Wonie?" sesampainya di ruang tengah, Siwon langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan diberondong pertanyaan oleh ummanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara umma! Kenapa umma datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat sih?" kesal Siwon.

"Umma takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Menurut informasi dari teman-teman kalian, kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing yang saling bermusuhan. Kami takut akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di rumah ini." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah. Yang ada malah…."

"Malah apa umma?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Heechul. Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai baju dan merapikan penampilannya, mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon yang masih mengambek.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya saat kami tidak ada?" tanya Heechul.

"Bukankan memang itu tujuan kalian?" jawab Siwon yang malah balik bertanya pada kedua umma mereka.

"Kami kan tak habis pikir kalian akan benar-benar melakukannya. Kalau begini akan lebih baik kalau pernikahan kalian diajukan menjadi minggu ini." Kata Heechul mantap.

"MWO?" Protes keduanya bersamaan.

"Kami bahkan belum sempat melakukannya umma!" bentak Siwon sambil menahan amarah.

"Kau marah padaku ya Wonie? Mianhe~" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Siwon manja.

"Itu kau tau kalau aku sedang marah padamu!" bentak Siwon lagi sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan kasar.

"Hiks….hiks…. Wonie jahat! Wonie tak sayang lagi dengan Kyunie!" Entah lagi kesambet setan mana, Kyuhyun mendadak jadi sangat manja dan cengeng. Membuat Siwon semakin heran dan kesal.

"Yack! Anak bodoh! Kejar dia! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?" bentak Leeteuk pada anak bungsunya itu.

Dengan terpaksa Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun yang berlari ke kamar mereka. Sesampainya dikamar, betapa kagetnya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang bukannya menangis seperti yang ia pikirkan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yack pervert sialan! Kenapa kau malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hah?" amarah Siwon benar-benar sudah berada dipuncaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun bukannya menyesal dan merasa bersalah malah merasa senang.

"Habisnya kau seperti orang bodoh sih Wonie. Sebenarnya yang pervert itu aku atau kau?" kata Kyuhyun sambil masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Karena sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi, Siwon pun mulai mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa dan tak memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun pun seketika berhenti tertawa saat Siwon mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sabuk dan mengikatkannya di kepala ranjang.

"A….apa yang kau lakukan Wonie? Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun, Siwon membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya hingga Kyuhyun kini hanya dapat berteriak tertahan. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Siwon pun melucuti tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Ia pun melanjutkan menandai tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhenti tadi. "mmmmpht…." Erang Kyuhyun yang tertahan karena mulutnya disumpal dengan sapu tangan milik Siwon.

Tak hanya memberikan tanda pada tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mengocok pelan junior Kyuhyun sampai menegang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon pun melepas bajunya yang masih lengkap sampai benar-benar full naked seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmmmmpppht…." Teriak Kyuhyun tertahan. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras menuruni kedua pipi mulusnya. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon langsung mendorong masuk junior besarnya dengan sekali hentak tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ssssshhh…. Mianhe…. rileks chaggyahhh…" Siwon pun mengecup kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata karena kesakitan. Setelah dirasa lubang Kyuhyun cukup terbiasa dengan kehadiran junior besarnya, Siwon pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk hingga mengenai sweet spot milik Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmmpht…." Erang Kyuhyun yang sangat menikmati saat junior besar Kyuhyun terus menumbuk sweet spot nya dengan sangat akurat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaks mereka diwaktu bersamaan.

"Mianhe, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah." Kata Siwon sambil melepas ikatan dan sumpalan pada mulut Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Kyuhyun yang kini pingsan karena kelelahan setelah ia perkosa.

Siwon pun ikut terlelap tidur disamping Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluknya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada dua orang yeoja yang mengintip mereka dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

* * *

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar isak tangis namja yang tertidur disebelahnya, namja yang telah ia perkosa.

"Kyu…. Mianhe…."

"Kenapa Wonie-ah? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu Siwon kasar.

"Aku tak mau kalau menyerahkan semuanya tanpa adanya cinta darimu! Tidak cukup dengan aku saja yang mencintaimu!" bentak Kyuhyun marah dan kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku pikir kau tak pernah mencintaiku."

"Kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Kau telah mencuri semuanya dariku! Kau telah mencuri hatiku, dan kini kau mencuri keperawananku! Kau namja terjahat yang pernah kutemui!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil memukuli dada bidang Siwon pelan.

"Saranghae Choi Kyuhyun, jeongmal saranghae." Kata Siwon sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Nado saranghae Siwon-ah." Siwon pun mencium Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Kali ini tak ada nafsu yang menyertainya, hanya ciuman tulus dengan penuh cinta. Sang pangeran perfeksionis akhrinya menyadari cintanya kepada pangeran pervert.

* * *

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berseragam, mereka pun hendak makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Siwon langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah dari ummanya.

"Umma appoyo…" Keluh Siwon sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan sang umma. "Ahjuma… kenapa kau memukul Wonie hyung?" kata Kyuhyun sambil melindungi sang namjachingu dari amukan sang calon mertua yang hendak memukul Siwon lagi.

"Kau tak usah melindungi namja brengsek ini chaggya! Biar aku menghabisinya!" murka Leeteuk sambil hendak memukul anaknya lagi kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Heechul yang merasa kasian pada calon menantunya itu.

"Biar kita mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon dulu, Teuki. Lagipula mereka harus masuk sekolah sekarang." Kata Heechul menenangkan sahabatnya sambil memberikan kode pada Kyuhyun agar membawa Siwon pergi dari sana.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, sepertinya kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta ini tak mau berpisah meskipun sebentar saja. Terbukti dari Siwon yang mengusir Changmin agar dapat duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri dengan berat hati mengikhlaskan tempat duduknya dan duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Tak hanya Changmin yang menjadi korbannya, Donghae pun harus menjadi korban cuek.

"Wonie, ayo kita kembali kekelas! Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Kita bisa dimarahi oleh Shindong songsaenim." Bujuk Donghae sambil menarik-narik Siwon tapi sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Siwon yang masih menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon! Lee Donghae! Kenapa kalian disini? Bukankah kalian murid kelas 12?" tanya songsaenim yang hendak mengajar kelas Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan kami songsaenim, kami akan kembali ke kelas." Kata Donghae sambil menyeret pergi Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga sambil mengedip genit pada Eunhyuk.

"Dasar pasangan baru!" gerutu Changmin pada kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya benar-benar sangat bahagia.

* * *

.

.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun hanya terus melihat jam karena tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan namjachingu nya itu. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun karena masih harus menunggu tiga jam lagi untuk waktunya istirahat.

"Panggilan kepada Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon. Diharap datang keruangan kepala sekolah sekarang juga untuk membicarakan olimpiade mendatang." Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Bunyi panggilan dari speaker membuatnya dengan semangat pergi keruang kepala sekolah. Siswa lain dan songsaenim hanya dapat terheran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Kyuhyun harus dipaksa untuk keruang kepala sekolah.

..

Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah, bukannya duduk disamping Siwon dengan malas seperti biasanya, kini Kyuhyun malah dengan santainya mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun! duduklah dengan benar!" marah kepala sekolah karena takut Siwon akan memukul Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Tak apa kepala sekolah Kim, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Siwon santai sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun mesra. Kepala sekolah hanya dapat membeku ditempat melihat kedua muridnya yang selalu bertengkar ini malah bermesraan dihadapannya. Kepala sekolah memang cukup takut terhadap Siwon yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

"Lusa kalian akan mengikuti olimpiade International di Tokyo. Beritahu orang tua kalian kalau besok kalian harus berangkat ke Tokyo." Jelas kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali songsaenim?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah chaggy, kita kan dapat sekalian bermesraan di negeri sakura itu." Kata Siwon sambil menggoda Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan kepala sekolah mereka yang membeku ditempat.

"Yack! Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon! Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan jangan disini." Usir kepala sekolah Kim yang jengah dengan perilaku kedua muridnya itu. "Lebih baik mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya daripada harus melihat mereka bermesraan seperti tadi." Keluh sang kepala sekolah setelah berhasil mengusir keduanya.

* * *

.

.

Setelah dari ruangan kepala sekolah, bukannya kembali kekelas masing-masing mereka malah berciuman dan bermesraan di taman belakang sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan rasa tak suka.

"Sudah cukup selama ini aku berpura-pura, Wonie. Aku akan merebutmu kembali."

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya WonKyu NC an. Mana nih suaranya yang minta WonKyu NC an? Mian kalau nggak hot dan kependekan.

Itu pun baru permulaan. Akan ada nc lagi dan lagi.

Tebak deh dialog terakhir tadi dialog siapa?

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin karena kalian sudah mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Aku butuh review kalian lagi untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	5. Chapter 5

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Sudah cukup selama ini aku berpura-pura, Wonie. Aku akan merebutmu kembali."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah ayik berduaan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing. Saat akan kembali kekelasnya, Kyuhyun tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Mianhe Kibum-ah, aku tak sengaja."

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tadi terburu-buru." Jawab Kibum halus sembari membungkukkan badannya. Kim Kibum adalah seorang namja kutu buku dan pendiam. Ia adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun, tapi meskipun begitu mereka tidak begitu dekat karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang.

"Memangnya kau habis darimana, Kibum-ah?"

"A…aku habis dari toilet. Aku duluan ya Kyuhyun-ssi." Pamit Kibum lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih heran dengan perilaku Kibum yang menurutnya memang selalu aneh.

..

Di lain tempat, Siwon ternyata telah sampai dikelasnya.

"Kau habis darimana Hae?" tanya Siwon pada sahabatnya yang ternyata pergi dan baru saja kembali.

"Barusan aku mengunjungi Hyukie chaggy ku. Memang hanya kau yang bisa bermesraan dengan namjachingumu?" sindir Donghae.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku habis berpacaran dengan Kyunie?" bingung Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, babbo. Aku kan sahabatmu sejak kecil, jadi aku benar-benar tau tabiat sahabatku ini." Kata Donghae sambil memukul pundak sahabatnya pelan. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat akrab sampai-sampai songsaenim yang mengajarpun tak tega untuk sekedar menegur mereka berdua.

Teeeet…. Teeeet….. Teeeet….

Sekarang waktunya istirahat, dengan semangat '45 Kyuhyun berlari kekelas namjachingunya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan apabila mengingat satu jam yang lalu mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Bogoshipo Woniee…." Teriak Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas Siwon yang masih berada dikelas.

"Nado bogoshipo, Kyunie chaggy." Balas Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun mesra. Tak tahukah mereka jika ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka sedih.

"Dasar pasangan aneh dan sangat berlebihan!" tegur Donghae melewati keduanya. Tanpa sengaja Donghae melihat seorang namja menatap kearah WonKyu yang sedang bermesraan. Seorang namja culun bernama Kim Kibum. Yang Donghae tahu, Kibum adalah salah satu namja yang mengagumi sosok sahabatnya yaitu Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kim Kibum-ssi?" tanya Donghae mengagetkan Kibum.

"Ah… aniyo sunbae, aku hanya lewat saja." Jawab Kibum sambil berlari karena takut ketahuan Donghae bahwa ia sedang mengamati Siwon.

Kim Kibum terkenal sebagai namja kutu buku dengan penampilannya yang super culun. Tapi dibalik semua itu tersembunyi wajah cantik seorang Kim Kibum yang tak pernah disadari oleh siapapun karena tertutup oleh penampilannya. Kibum selalu menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia Siwon . Hanya Donghae yang tahu mengenai itu karena tak jarang saat ia menguntit Siwon, ia ketahuan oleh Donghae yang memang selalu bersama Siwon.

* * *

.

.

Sepanjang istirahat, semua teman sekelas Siwon disuguhi oleh pemandangan kurang menyenangkan dari WonKyu yang tengah asyik bermesraan di kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang yang senang melihatnya atau yang cemburu pada mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian, teriakan dari seorang Lee Donghae berhasil menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh WonKyu.

"Wonieeee! Aku menemukan ini di lokermu." Teriak Donghae tepat ditelinga Siwon yang membuat Siwon tuli mendadak #bercanda.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak ditelingaku Hae?" protes Siwon yang hampir tuli.

"Mian Wonie, aku hanya tak sengaja menemukan ini di lokermu saat aku membukanya." Jangan heran kalau Donghae mengetahui kode loker Siwon karena mereka sahabat dan mereka bersumpah bahwa tak akan ada rahasia diantara mereka. Padahal Kyuhyun yang notabene namjachingunya saja tak tahu kode loker milik Siwon.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kemudian ia merebut surat tersebut dari tangan Donghae dan membacanya.

Dear Choi Siwon

Apa kau berbahagia dengan namja chingumu? Jangan terlalu bahagia Choi Siwon karena aku tak akan segan-segan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada namja jalang yang merebutmu dariku itu. Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon, kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku.

You always be mine, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang membacanya sedikit ketakutan dan merasa terancam. 'siapa namja yang tega-teganya menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Siwon?' pikir Kyuhyun. Siwon yang ikut membacanya tak terlalu menganggap penting surat itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Kyu! Ini hanyalah perbuatan orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan." Hibur Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mulai ketakutan. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

'Appoyo Wonie-ah' batin seorang namja yang mencengkeram dadanya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Kibumkah yang mengirim surat tersebut? Sedikit janggal memang kalau Kibum lah yang berani mengirim surat tersebut pada Siwon. Sulit dipercaya jika memang Kibum pelakunya, seorang yang tak pernah memiliki keberanian hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Siwon.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya hyung." pamit Kyuhyun yang beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Hati-hati ne chaggya." Pesan Siwon sambil mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung berblushing ria.

"Jangan mengecupku hyung, atau sisi pervertku akan muncul sekarang dan mulai menyerangmu." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif di telinga Siwon.

"Aku lah yang akan lebih dulu menyerangmu mr. pervert." Balas Siwon sambil berisik ditelinga Kyuhyun dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Kalian berdua PERVERT!" teriak Donghae yang tak tahan dengan perilaku dua namja kasmaran yang ada didepannya ini.

"Kau iri ya hyung? Eh, hyung kasihan hyukie dari tadi ia merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih sibuk. Katakan pada Hyukie untuk bersabar menungguku ne." jawab Donghae.

"Lhoh, bukannya saat aku pergi tadi, kau juga pergi menemui Eunhyuk itu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Menemui Hyukie? Tapi tadi Hyukie bilang sejak dari tadi pagi kau belum menemuinya." Bingung Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusan kalian! Aku sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Donghae membuat WonKyu semakin heran. Sepertinya ada yang Donghae sembunyikan dari mereka.

"Terserah kau sajalah hyung, kau jadi aneh seperti Kibum saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi kekelasnya sendiri.

"Yack Cho Kyuhyun! Aku berbeda dengannya!" protes Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari hadapanya.

"Ceritakan padaku masalahmu! Aku masih sahabatmu kan hae?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Choi Siwon! Aku tak suka kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku dengan Hyukie" Donghae pun pergi dengan membawa tasnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan membuang predikatnya sebagai mr. perfect kedua setelah Siwon dengan membolos.

"Kau mau kemana Lee Donghae? Kita masih ada pelajaran!... Aneh sekali anak itu, barusan ia masih ceria tapi kenapa sekarang ia marah-marah sendiri? Apa ia sedang ada masalah dengan namjachingunya itu?"

* * *

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

"Kajja kita pulang chaggya!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, Donghae mana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mencari Donghae. Ia merasa setelah tadi pagi, Donghae seperti menghindarinya. Padahal ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Donghae.

"Donghae tadi pulang. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak enak badan, ia jadi sensiitif sekali hari ini." Jawab Siwon membuat Eunhyuk semakin tertunduk lesu.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah Hyukie?" tanya Kyuhyun tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu murung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sedari tadi Donghae seperti menghindariku. Saat dikantin tadi aku melihat Donghae yang sedang menulis sesuatu. Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, ia malah pergi dan mengacuhkanku." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin saat itu ia tak melihatmu Hyuk."

"Tidak, aku tau Donghae melihatku saat itu." Lirih Eunhyuk.

"Donghae hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Besok ia pasti sudah tak apa-apa, aku mengenalnya dan aku tahu kalau ia sangat mencintaimu Hyuk." Kata Siwon menghibur Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone milik Siwon berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo ahjuma."

".."

"Ah, baiklah saya akan mencarinya sekarang."

".."

"Jinja? Saya akan usahakan ahjuma. Ahjuma tenang saja."

".."

"Chonmaneyo ahjuma."

Siwon pun menutup teleponnya dan memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipandangi pun heran dan bertanya pada Siwon.

"Siapa tadi hyung?"

"Ummanya Donghae. Ia bilang tadi Donghae mengamuk dan sekarang pergi entah kemana. Beliau meminta bantuanku untuk mencari Donghae."

"Hae kenapa Siwon-ah?" panic Eunhyuk begitu mendengar Siwon mengatakan kalau Donghae mengamuk dan pergi dari rumah.

"Tenanglah Hyukjae. Aku pasti akan menemukan Donghae. Lebih baik kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun saja. Kyu, aku akan pergi mencari Donghae. Kau temani Hyukjae saja ne." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memeluk Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai menangis karena khawatir.

.

.

"Kau pasti kesana kan Hae?" Gumam Siwon. Ia yakin kalau Donghae pasti pergi ketempat terkutuk itu. Ia melajukkan mobilnya cepat, ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sahabatnya itu.

..

Sebuah tempat dengan suara music yang sangat memekakkan telinga dan bau alcohol dimana-mana langsung menyapa seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat memuja Tuhannya. Tempat itu adalah bar, kenapa pemuda alim itu pergi ketempat seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena ia sedang mencari sahabatnya yang tengah meminum segelas, ah ani tapi bergelas-gelas alcohol.

Terlihat pemuda alim itu menghampiri salah satu pemuda mabuk yang tengah duduk di kursi bar itu sambil meminum segelas alcohol yang tadi dipegangnya. Pemuda itu hanya terus meracau tak jelas.

"Babbo! Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" bentak Siwon sambil merebut gelas alcohol Donghae.

"Eh chaggya, kenapa kau berada disini? Mau menemaniku minum hah?"

"Ayo kita pulang Lee Donghae!" Siwon mencoba menarik Donghae untuk pergi, tapi Donghae tetap bersikeras berada disana.

"Apa maumu Siwon? Kau urus saja namja jalang mu itu!"

BUAGH

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya namja jalang. Kau sedang mabuk!"

"Aku tidak mabuk, babbo!" bantah Donghae menepis tangan Siwon yang berusaha menarik ia pergi dari sana.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya, Hae! Aku siap menjadi sandaranmu. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri hae." Siwon pun menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Tak ia pungkiri ia merasa sakit melihat sahabatnya hancur seperti ini. Siwon tau kalau Donghae sedang benar-benar terpuruk, Donghae yang selalu ceria dihadapannya kini terlihat hancur dan begitu rapuh.

"Hiks….hiks…. appo Wonie… appoyo." Siwon pun merasakan kemeja seragamnya basah karena air mata Donghae. Miris mengetahui sahabatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Waeyo hae?" Siwon mengelus lembut puncak kepala Donghae yang malah semakin terisak karenanya.

"Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!"

"Sssst… kau tidak bodoh, Hae. Kau sahabat terbaikku, kau pintar Hae." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabatnya itu. Semakin lama, isakan Donghae pun semakin menjadi hingga ia pingsan dipelukan Siwon.

"Hae… ireona…hae…"Siwon mengguncang tubuh Donghae yang pingsan karena kelelahan menangis. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu hancur seperti ini. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk membawa Donghae pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun home

"Lhoh, kenapa kau pulang sendiri Kyu? Dimana Siwon?" tanya Heechul mendudukkan diri disamping anaknya.

"Siwon sedang mencari Donghae, umma." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Donghae?" tanya Heechul.

"Donghae itu sahabat Siwon, Chulie. Memangnya ada apa dengan Donghae, chaggy?" Kali ini Leeteuk lah yang bertanya.

"Donghae menghilang umma."

"OMMO!" kaget Leeteuk. Leeteuk sudah sangat menyayangi Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri karena hampir setiap hari dulu Donghae menginap dirumah Siwon.

"Teuki umma, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan chaggy?"

"Apakah Siwon dan Donghae itu memang sangat dekat?"

"Menantu umma cemburu ya?" goda Leeteuk.

"Aniyo"

"Donghae dan Siwon sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Dulu Siwon pernah mengatakan pada umma kalau kelak ia akan menjadikan Donghae istrinya, itupun dulu saat usia mereka masih 6 tahun. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat. Saat mereka beranjak remaja, umma kira mereka menjain hubungan karena keintiman mereka. Umma selalu melihat tatapan sayang terpancar dari mata mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja sayang berbeda dengan cinta, mereka tak saling mencintai. Dan ternyata mereka berdua itu tipe seme sejati, jadi mereka tak mungkin berpacaran." Cerita Leeteuk.

"Ooooh… jadi Wonie dan Donghae memang sedekat itu ya." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Jangan muram chaggy, Siwon hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah pada umma."

* * *

.

.

Disisi lain Siwon menggendong Donghae yang pingsan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia pun memencet bel rumah Donghae. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk mereka dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Ada apa dengan Donghae, Siwon-ah?" tanya umma Donghae.

"Saya menemukan Donghae di bar dan dia sedang mabuk berat ahjuma." Jawab Siwon sambil menggendong Donghae menuju kamar Donghae. Sesampainya dikamar, ia meletakkan Donghae di kasurnya dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun melepas sepatu donghae agar namja itu nyaman.

"Ahjuma akan mengambil kompres untuk Donghae dulu." Umma Donghae pun pergi mengamil kompres untuk Donghae. Siwon kini hanya menatap miris pada sahabatnya yang tampak kacau. Donghae menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Siwon melepas pakian yang dikenakan Donghae agar sahabatnya tak merasa gerah.

"Woniee… Woniee…." Siwon tersentak begitu mendengar Donghae yang menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya.

"Aku disini Hae-ah. Aku disini…" Siwon mengusap lembut dahi Donghae yang penuh keringat dengan sayang. Siwon sangat menyayangi Donghae, ia jadi teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

FLASH BACK

"Hae….Hae…." teriak Siwon memanggil-manggil Donghae dari depan rumahnya.

"Eh ada Siwon, masuklah Won! Donghae sedang sakit, jadi dia tak bisa bermain bersama Siwonie dulu." Jawab yeoja cantik, umma dari Donghae.

"Eh, Hae cakit?" Nyonya Lee hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat Siwon yang langsung berlari menuju kamar Donghae begitu mengetahui kalau Donghae sakit.

"HAEEE…." Teriak Siwon begitu sampai dikamar Donghae.

"Eh, Wonie? Kenapa Wonie kecini? Nanti teltulal cama penyakit Hae." Kaget Donghae karena tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang.

"Ciwon kan ingin melawat hae, kenapa Hae cakit? Apa Hae cakit kalena melindukan ku?" tanya Siwon kecil dengan pedenya.

"Hae cakit kalena kemalin hujan-hujan." Jawab Donghae yang dijawab anggukan tanda mengerti oleh Siwon.

"Wonie akan menjaga Hae, jadi cekalang kalau Hae mau apa akan Wonie tuluti." Senyum manis pun terukir di bibir Donghae yang merasa memiliki pembantu baru.

"Wonie, Hae haus pingin minum."

"Baiklah plincess, akan pangelan ambilkan."

"Aku bukan plincess, Wonie. Hae itu pangelannya dan Wonie itu pelayannya." Protes Donghae kecil.

"Tidak mau! Wonie tidak cocok menjadi pelayan, Wonie cocoknya itu menjadi pangelan dan Hae itu putli nya." Jawab Siwon tak terima.

"Hae tetap jadi pangelan, titik."

"Kalau begitu kita beldua adalah pangelan, dan kita halus mencali putli kita macing-macing."

"Tidak mau! Wonie tak boleh meninggalkan Hae!"

"Tapi Hae, cetiap pangelan halus ada putlinya."

"Baiklah, tapi Wonie tak boleh meninggalkan Hae kalau Wonie cudah menemukan sang putli."

"Wonie tak akan meninggalkan Hae."

FLASH BACK END

"Saranghae…. Mianhe Hyukie…." Igau Donghae dalam tidurnya membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita sudah menemukan putri kita masing-masing pangeran Lee Donghae."

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha…. Chapter ini minim WonKyu banget ya dan nggak ada nc nya sama sekali. Kebanyakan malah nyeritain persahabatan Siwon sama Donghae. Maaf kalau sekali lagi nggak bisa ngebuat yang panjangan dikit.

Muncul Cast baru yaitu Kim Kibum seorang pengagum rahasia Siwon.

Bagaimana hubungan WonKyu nantinya?

Akankah Kibum menjadi perusak hubungan WonKyu?

Ada apa dengan Donghae sebenarnya?

Tunggu aja chapter depan.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin karena kalian sudah mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Aku butuh review kalian lagi untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	6. Chapter 6

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Malam ini dikediaman Cho terlihat sudah begitu sepi, mungkin karena para penghuninya sudah pergi kea lam mimpinya. Tapi sepertinya masih ada salah satu penghuni yang terus terjaga, seorang namja yang sangat tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu kepulangan sang namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai Choi Siwon. Dari sepulang sekolah tadi, Siwon sama sekali tak memberi kabar tentang keberadaannya dan ia juga tak bisa dihubungi.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kediaman keluarga Cho, rumah milik keluarga Lee Donghae pun terlihat sepi sekali. Di kamar Donghae terdapat Donghae yang masih terlelap diranjangnya, dan Siwon yang masih setia berada di sisi Donghae sampai ia tertidur disamping ranjang Donghae. Mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu akhirnya terbuka dengan perlahan menampakkan manik mata coklat indah miliknya.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" bingung Donghae yang baru saja terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Won…wonie… kenapa dia bisa tertidur disini?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Perlahan ia mencoba bangun dan memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi kau yang membawaku pulang hah? Gomawo ne." Donghae bangkit dan mencoba memindahkan Siwon agar tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Untunglah Donghae tipe namja yang kuat dan berotot karena sering berolah raga dengan Siwon, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuknya mengangkat Siwon ke ranjangnya. Setelah berhasil memindahkan Siwon, Donghae ikut tidur disamping Siwon dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Siwon seakan ia miliknya.

* * *

..

Sinar mentari perlahan dari jendela kamar Donghae dan membangunkan kedua namja yang masih asik tertidur lelap.

"Pagi nae buttler!" Pagi ini satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala seorang Lee Donghae.

"Yack Wonie! Appoyo!"kesal Donghae yang mendapat jitakan gratis pengganti ucapan selamat pagi dari Siwon.

"Aku bukan pembantumu babbo! Lagipula inikah ucapan terima kasihmu padaku yang kemarin telah benar-benar kau repotkan?" ucap Siwon dengan raut muka kesal.

"Mianhe Wonie, lagipula siapa yang mau merepotkanmu? Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu tuan muda!" balas Donghae sinis. Entah kenapa mood seorang Lee Donghae dapat berubah-ubah secara drastis.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Lee Donghae! Tak tahukah kemarin aku benar-benar khawatir dan takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai sahabatku kenapa-kenapa." Bentak Siwon membuat namja dihadapannya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" lirih Donghae yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Donghae akui ia merasa senang diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya ini, tapi disisi lain ia merasa sangat marah dan kecewa karena semua perhatian Siwon.

"Karena aku menyayangimu Hae dari 13 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang bahkan selamanya karena Choi Siwon akan selalu ada untuk Lee Donghae." Donghae semakin menangis kencang karena ucapan itu, entah mengapa ia merasa sakit saat menyadari bahwa Siwon hanya menyayanginya. Karena tanpa semua orang ketahui, Donghae benar-benar sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu bukan menyayanginya.

"Ssssst… uljima Hae. Jangan menangis!" Siwon semakin panic saat tangis Donghae semakin keras begitu ia memeluknya. Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan tanpa berpikir panjang mencium bibir plum itu dengan sangat lembut.

FLASH BACK

"Hueeee… cakit….." seorang namja kecil menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang sedang diobati oleh ummanya.

"Makanya Hae jangan berlari-lari terus, jadinya berdarah kan?" nasihat sang umma pada anaknya yang masih terus menangis karena kesakitan.

"Hueeee…. cakit ummaaaa….." bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Donghae malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ting tong

"Umma pergi membukakan pintu dulu ya chaggy." Umma Donghae pun pergi membukakan pintu sementara Donghae kecil masih terus menagis.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja kecil lain dengan wajah yang tak kalah tampannya berlari menghampiri Donghae kecil yang masih menangis. "Hae kenapa nangis?" tanya namja kecil tadi.

"Siwonie, tolong buat Donghae berhenti menangis ya. Ahjumma akan pergi dulu membeli makanan untuk kalian." Pesan nyonya Lee sebelum meninggalkan kedua anak tadi.

"Hueee… kaki Hae cakit, Wonie." Rengek Donghae semakin keras.

"Hae jangan nangis lagi, belicik!" bukannya membuat Donghae berhenti menangis, bentakan Siwon tadi malah membuat tangisan Donghae semakin pecah. Karena sudah frustasi, Siwon kecil pun membungkam mulut Donghae. Tapi tahukah kalian, namja kecil berumur 5 tahun itu membungkam mulut namja kecil lainnya menggunakan bibirnya. Jadi mereka kini tengah berciuman dengan mulut kecil Siwon yang terus menekan bibir imut milik Donghae yang langsung berhenti menangis.

"Yeeeey… Hae cudah tidak menangis lagi. Belalti cala ini belhasil." Girang Siwon yang berhasil menjalankan amanah umma Donghae yaitu membuat Donghae berhenti menangis.

"Tadi Wonie melakukan apa?" tanya Hae polos sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut.

"Tangan Wonie kotor, jadi tadi Wonie nutup mulut Hae pakai bibil Wonie aja. Lain kali kalau Hae nangis lagi, Wonie akan mencium Hae campai belhenti nangis." Jawab Siwon dengan polosnya. (dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang)

"Hae cuka dicium Wonie. Hae akan celing menangis agar Wonie cium." Kata Donghae mantab.

"Hae tak pelu menangis, Wonie akan mencium Hae kapanpun jika Hae memintanya."

END FLASH BACK

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon?" Donghae segera mendorong tubuh Siwon. Ia takut akan semakin sakit saat Siwon memberikan semua harapan palsu padanya.

"Ternyata cara itu masih ampuh sampai sekarang." Tak terpungkiri lagi kini wajah Donghae yang notabene seorang seme memerah seperti seorang uke yang tengah digoda oleh semenya.

"Cium aku lagi!" lirih Donghae yang tentunya masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Dulu kau bilang kau akan menciumku kapanpun aku memintanya bukan?" kata Donghae semakin lirih sambil tertunduk takut. Donghae sangat takut Siwon akan membencinya setelah ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan Siwonnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Donghae lagi. Donghae yang mulanya benar-benar sangat kaget dan tak menyangka kini mulai melumat bibir Siwon yang hanya terdiam menempel di bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Siwon telah terbawa suasana dan membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil Donghae dengan cukup ganas. Tangan Siwon menekan tengkuk Donghae untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak hanya itu, lidah Siwon menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Donghae yang terbuka seakan mengundang lidah terlatih Siwon untuk memasukinya. Dimulailah penentuan siapa yang paling pantas menjadi ultimate seme diantara mereka berdua. Lidah mereka bertarung saling melilit satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang benar-benar mendominasi ciuman itu. Ternyata Siwon lah yang mendominasi ciuman tersebut terbukti dari lidahnya yang telah mengeksploitasi rongga mulut Donghae yang sudah terlihat pasrah dan kalah.

"Leph…phas kan Wonieeeh… sesaaakh.." Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak karena kebutuhan oksigen dan Donghae yang merasa sesak. Tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, kini ciuman Siwon beralih pada leher jenjang milik Donghae sampai meninggalkan beberapa kissmark yang sangat terlihat jelas di lehernya.

"Wonie.. argh.. ini ter…ah…lalu jauuuhh" kata Donghae sambil menahan desahannya karena ulah Siwon. Seakan tuli, Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae, bahkan kini tangannya dengan kasar membuka kemeja Donghae dan langsung melahap nipple merah Donghae dengan ganas.

"Won…ah… jeb..hal… berhentiiiih…" Donghae mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon yang berada diatasnya, tapi kekuatannya seperti menguar entah kemana. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya ia menendang Siwon hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi sepertinya nafsu telah menguasai akal sehat tuan perfect kita ini, Siwon langsung bangkit dan menindih Donghae lagi yang belum sempat bangun. Dengan cepat Donghae mendorong Siwon lagi dan bahkan memukulnya dengan cukup keras sampai meninggalkan lebam disudut bibirnya.

"Sadarlah Choi Siwon! Kau ini kenapa hah? Kemana perginya Siwon si pangeran sempurna? Kenapa dihadapanku ini hanya ada seorang manusia mesum?" bentak Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Siwon. Bukannya Donghae benar-benar menolak Siwon, tapi ia tak mau semuanya dilakukan atas dasar nafsu semata tanpa adanya perasaan cinta dari Siwon.

"Mianhe Hae. Aku…."

"Sssst… sudahlah bukan kau yang salah, aku tau kau pasti hanya terbawa suasana." Ucap Hae yang tersirat nada kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutup tutupi seperti perasaan yang selalu berusaha ia sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun.

* * *

..

Pagi ini Chungdam High School terlihat seperti biasanya, yang membuat tak biasa hanyalah seorang namja tampan yang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian yang ia tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Dua orang namja tampan yang keluar dari mobil merah milik Siwon, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengantar jemput Donghae hari ini mengingat kondisi Donghae yang dapat saja dengan mudah pergi ke bar kemarin.

"Donghae hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" belum apa-apa Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Donghae dan menanyakan keadaannya membuat aura cemburu berada di sekeliling Siwon.

"Chaggya, kenapa malah Donghae yang langsung kau perhatikan bukannya namjachingumu yang tampan ini? Lagipula Hae biar Hyukjae saja yang mengurusnya." Kata Siwon cemburu.

"Nae Wonie cemburu ne? eh, ada apa dengan bibirmu chaggy? Kenapa lebam seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heboh begitu melihat namjachingu tersayangnya memiliki lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Gwenchana chaggy, hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman saja." Kata Siwon enteng sambil terus menyengir aneh.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengobatimu ke ruang kesehatan. Donghae hyung, aku dan Siwon ke ruang kesehatan dulu ya." Pamit Kyuhyun yang langsung menggandeng sang namjachingu tercinta menuju ruang seorang Lee Donghae yang sendirian menatap nanar dua namja yang baru saja pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hae chaggy! Kemarin kau menghilang kemana? Kau membuatku khawatir, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku Hae." Kata Hyukjae yang baru saja datang dan langsung menemui Donghae.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae memeluk erat Eunhyuk sebagai jawabannya. Eunhyuk merasakan basah pada bahunya, sepertinya Donghae tengah menangis sambil memeluknya. Tak sengaja Eunhyuk melihat sesuatu pada diri Donghae yang membuatnya semakin merasa sakit yaitu kissmark yang tadi pagi Siwon buat pada leher Donghae. Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah selama ini Donghae tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Siapa orang yang telah meninggalkan kissmark pada leher namja yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu?

"Uljima Hae, aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya padaku, Hae." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan agar ia tak ikut menangis karena kecewa. Jujur, kini Eunhyuk benar-benar sangat mencintai Donghae dan ia rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Donghae meskipun ia harus tersakiti sekalipun.

"Hiks… appoyo wonie… appoyo." Eunhyuk tersentak begitu mendengar suara pilu Donghae yang malah menyebut nama kekasih sahabatnya. Eunhyuk lalu berpikir mungkin Donghae saat ini membutuhkan Siwon sebagai sandarannya karena yang Eunhyuk tau Siwon dan Donghae bersahabat. Ia tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Siwon lah yang telah menorehkan luka pada diri Donghae.

"Tenang Hae, ada aku disini." Kata Eunhyuk sambil terus menenangkan Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Donghae ambruk di pelukan Eunhyuk, ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Eunhyuk menjadi sangat panic karena tak bisa menahan tubuh Donghae.

"Hae ireona! Hae!"

* * *

..

Di ruang kesehatan terdengar suara desahan-desahan yang berasal dari mulut kedua orang namja yang menyalahgunakan kegunaan ruang kesehatan.

"Fasterh… Wonieeeh…. ah…. more…" terlihat seorang namja manis sedang menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan namja yang berada diatasnya. Sedangkan namja yang berada diatasnya masih terus saja mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat sesuai dengan kemauan namja manis tadi.

"Aaaargh…. Akuuuuh sampai lagiiiih…." Namja manis tadi melenguh menahan kenikmatan yang datang padanya karena ulah junior namja yang terus saja mengenai titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat cepat tepat dan akurat.

"Aku juga sampai chaggyaaaaaah…." Namja tampan itu pun mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh namja cantik dibawahnya yang sudah klimaks terlebih dahulu. Ruang kesehatan yang tadinya rapi kini sangat berantakan dengan bau sperma dimana-mana. Kedua namja tadi langsung memakai celana mereka lagi karena memang sedari tadi yang mereka lepas hanya celana mereka. Setelah merapikan semuanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka menampilkan seorang namja cantik lainnya yang sedang membopong seseorang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyukjae? Donghae kenapa?" tanya namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Siwon dengan panic karena melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Tadi dia pingsan, wajahnya sangat pucat, hyung." dengan sigap Siwon langsung mengambil Donghae dari Eunhyuk dan merebahkannya ke tempat tidur yang ada diruang kesehatan.

"Dia pucat sekali hyung. Kenapa kau tadi tidak menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dirumah saja? Kemarin kan kau menginap dirumahnya." tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya, chaggy. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk sekolah, dan aku tak bisa melarang Donghae yang keras kepala ini." Ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter jaga terlebih dahulu." kata Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdebat karena mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Dalam hati Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah Siwon tau orang yang memberikan banyak kissmark di leher Donghae jika kemarin Siwon ternyata menginap dirumah Donghae? Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat ingin menanyakannya tapi ia tau bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

..

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk pun kembali bersama dokter yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dokter itu pun mulai memeriksa keadaan Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung begitu sang dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Donghae.

"Saya tidak terlalu yakin dengan keadaannya. Sebaiknya kalian segera membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga karena saya takut keadaan teman kalian sekarang ini tidaklah main-main." Kata dokter tersebut menjelaskan. Siwon pun menggendong Donghae ke mobilnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Merekapun meminta tolong Changmin agar meminta ijin pada guru karena mengantar Donghae ke rumah sakit.

* * *

..

Sesampainya di rumah sakit terlihat Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk sambil berdoa agar sahabat namjachingunya itu baik-baik saja, sedangkan Eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu ruang periksa dengan cemas. Siwon terlihat mondar mandir karena takut ia gagal menjaga Donghae, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada salah seorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang periksa itupun terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Ketiga namja yang menunggu tadipun langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Siapa keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Saya pengganti orang tuanya dok. Orang tuanya baru tadi pagi pergi ke luar negeri." Kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, bisakah anda ikut dengan saya tuan…"

"Choi Siwon, dok." Kata Siwon memperkenalkan diri. Siwon pun berjalan mengikuti dokter tadi menuju ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah diijinkan untuk masuk melihat keadaan Donghae.

..

"Begini Siwon-ssi, pasien yang bernama Lee Donghae mengalami gejala awal penyakit Ataksia. Apakah akhir-akhir ini tuan Lee Donghae sering terjatuh atau bahkan pingsan?"

"Ataksia dok? Akhir-akhir ini Donghae memang sering sekali tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Siwon bingung.

"Saya masih belum terlalu yakin, kita akan menunggu hasil dari lab terlebih dahulu." Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan dokter itupun terbuka dan seorang suster masuk sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat. Dokter itu pun terlihat membaca selembar kertas yang ada didalam amplop tersebut dengan seksama.

"Dugaan saya benar, tuan Lee Donghae menderita penyakit ataksia. Penyakit tersebut menyebabkan kerusakan progresif terhadap system saraf sehingga menyebabkan gangguan motorik bahkan jantung, dan penyakit ini adalah salah satu penyakit langka yang mematikan." Tubuh Siwon mendadak terasa sangat lemas. Bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup berdiri meninggalkan ruang dokter tersebut.

"Penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan kan dok?" tanya Siwon berharap dokter itu memberikan secercah harapan padanya tentang keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi, tapi penyakit tersebut memang tak ada obatnya. Penderita penyakit ataksia biasanya dimulai dengan ia kehilangan kesimbangannya dan reflek tubuhnya terhadap suatu impuls. Lalu tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri karena kekurangan tenaga."

"Saya permisi dulu dokter." Siwon pun pergi karena tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan penjelasan dokter itu tentang penyakit yang Donghae derita.

"Tuan Choi! Sebaiknya anda menuruti semua keinginan pasien karena anda akan menyesal apabila tak sempat membahagiakannya karena saya juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini." Kata suster tadi menyusul Siwon.

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ia sahabatku satu-satunya."

"Dulu, aku juga memiliki kekasih yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengan sahabatmu. Tetapi kini ia telah tiada dan aku menyesal tak pernah membuatnya tersenyum lepas karena diriku. Ku harap kau tidak mengalami hal sepertiku, tuan Choi."

"Terima kasih nasihatnya nona…."

"Taeyeon."

"Gomawo Taeyeon-ssi." Kata Siwon sambil pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon yang tersenyum pedih mengingat kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

..

"Bagaimana kata dokter, Wonie?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Siwon datang.

"Donghae tidak apa-apa. Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke sekolah, tas kita kan masih ada disana. Kyu, Hyuk kalian kembali ke sekolah saja dulu lalu pulang kerumah." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Siwon tak ingin Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tau tentang penyakit Donghae jadi ia terpaksa berbohong.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menemani Donghae disini." Keukeuh Eunhyuk tidak mau pergi.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Donghae! Kalian pulang saja dulu, nanti kalian kemari lagi. Kau bawa saja mobilku Kyu." Kata Siwon sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan olympiade kita? Bukankah besok kita harus berangkat ke Tokyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan meminta ijin pada kepala sekolah agar kau saja yang mewakili sekolah untuk olympiade itu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkannya."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Donghae saat ini sangat membutuhkanku Kyu. Aku mohon kau mengerti."

"Aku bisa menjaga Donghae, Siwon." Kata Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak dianggap oleh Siwon. Siwon pikir Donghae tak punya namjachingu yang bisa mengurusnya. Namjachingu Donghae itu Hyukjae bukanlah Siwon.

"Akulah yang akan menjaga Donghae, Lee Hyukjae! Aku sahabatnya!"

"Aku lebih berhak Choi Siwon! Aku kekasihnya!"

"Sudahlah! Kalian berdua diam, kalian akan mengganggu Donghae hyung. Hyukie benar Siwon-ah, ia namjachingunya jadi ia lebih berhak menjaga Donghae. Lagipula kita hanya satu minggu berada di Tokyo." Kata Kyuhyun menengahi.

Di satu sisi, Siwon ingin terus menjaga dan bersama sahabat jiwanya, orang yang paling ia sayangi. Tetapi disatu sisi ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan namjachingunya, orang yang paling ia cintai pergi ke Tokyo sendirian tanpanya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf updatenya super lama. Pada udah lupa cerita sebelumnya nggak?

Chapter ini dibanyakin Donghaenya ya. Hehehe….. v(O_O)v

Disini saya membuat donghae menderita, mianhe.

Kalau yang pingin Kibum nongol tenang aja. Chapter depan kalau aku nggak berubah mood, kibum akan muncul dan menjelaskan semuanya tentang sesuatu rahasia besar yang ia ketahui.

Dan oleh karena itu, akan ada banyak konflik baru dari hubungan WonKyu sama HaeHyuk.

Buat Homin nya mungkin nanti nyusul.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin karena kalian sudah mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Aku butuh review kalian lagi untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	7. Chapter 7

DELICIOUS WEDDING

Tittle : Delicious Wedding

Cast : WonKyu, slight HaeHyuk, HoMin

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Bagaimana jika dua namja yang mengaku dirinya normal terpaksa menikah karena sebuah perjodohan. Padahal mereka rival sejati dan memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Si pervert dan si perfeksionis. Akankah mereka menikmati status mereka sebagai suami 'istri' ataukah tetap pada pendirian mereka sebagai namja normal?

.

.

.

Chapter 6A

Saat ini Siwon benar-benar dilema antara dua pilihan yaitu sahabat jiwanya atau namjachingunya. Pada akhirnya Siwon haruslah tetap memilih, dan ia memilih…

"Baiklah Hyukjae, aku mohon jaga Donghae baik-baik. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya ke Tokyo selama seminggu, jadi setelah itu kita bisa bergantian menjaga Donghae." Inilah pilihan Siwon, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetaplah nomer satu dihatinya.

"Tanpa kau minta, akupun akan menjaga Donghae dengan sangat baik Siwon-ah." kata Eunhyuk lega, lagipula bukankah memang sudah seharusnya ia bersama Donghae, sedangkan Siwon bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Satu yang tak mereka perhatikan, Lee Donghae telah sadar dari pingsannya sejak tadi. "Woniee… jangan tinggalkan Hae…" Igau Donghae. Tentu saja itu bukan igauan sebenarnya, melainkan Donghae hanya berpura-pura mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Hae… ini Hyukie, Hae ireona!" kata Eunhyuk yang terdengar begitu miris.

"Hae hyung hanya mengigau Hyukie. Sepertinya Donghae hyung lebih membutuhkanmu ketimbang aku, chaggy. Temani Donghae, aku bisa berangkat sendiri dengan Park songsaenim." Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara. Ia rela pergi sendiri, Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Siwonnya tak akan pernah menghianatinya. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendiri Kyu." Tolak Siwon yang entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun semakin berat untuk pergi ke Tokyo sendirian.

"Aku bersama Park saem, aku tidak sendirian disana." Kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya Siwon pun menuruti Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal dan menjaga Donghae. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang tersenyum senang sekaligus puas karena Kyuhyun akan pergi tanpa Siwonnya.

"Hyukie, ayo kita pergi! Wonie hyung, aku akan pulang dan memberitahu umma kalau kau dirumah sakit menjaga Donghae." Kata Kyuhyun berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Donghae.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hae, cepatlah sadar! Siwon-ah, jaga Hae baik-baik ya! Aku besok akan kemari lagi menjaga Donghae, kita akan bergantian menjagannya." Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap sayang kepala Donghae yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun.

"Pulanglah dulu Hyukjae!" suruh Siwon lagi.

"Panggil aku Hyukie saja Siwon-ah, dan kau berhutang cerita mengenai penyakit Donghae padaku. Aku tau kau berbohong tentang penyakit Donghae kan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum –nyengir- karena kaget kebohongannya dapat terbongkar oleh Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pergi, tinggalah Siwon berdua dengan Donghae yang masih setia berpura-pura tidur.

"Mereka sudah pergi Hae. Kau boleh bangun sekarang, tidak perlu berpura-pura dihadapanku."

"…."

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun dari tadi. Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku akan pergi." Mendengar ancaman Siwon, Donghae pun langsung bangun dan cengar-cengir karena ketahuan.

"Baiklah Woniee… kau menang. Sejak kapan kau tau aku bangun?" tanya Donghae sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sejak tadi. Lagian, apa maksudmu berpura-pura mengigaukan namaku? Kau mau membuat Hyukjae cemburu eoh?" jawab Siwon sinis atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura sinis.

"Habisnya, Wonie mau ninggalin Hae." Jawab Donghae yang terdengar dibuat-buat manja dan terdengar aneh.

"Tak usah berpura-pura manja begitu Hae, kau ini seme tak pantas seperti itu." Ejek Siwon.

"Aku rela menjadi uke untukmu Wonie….. hahaha… "kata Donghae bercanda, padahal dalam hatinya ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Hae. Gara-gara dirimu aku jadi membiarkan Kyuhyun berangkat ke Tokyo bersama si tua Park." Kesal Siwon.

"Yack! Kenapa menyalahkan ku? Lagipula kau sendiri yang mau menemaniku." Jawab Donghae tak kalah kesal.

"Jadi aku yang salah? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja."

"Andweee… aku yang salah Wonie." Kata Donghae tak ingin Siwon pergi meninggalkannya. Padahal tadipun Siwon hanya menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Wonie… kau sudah tau penyakitku?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa tidak bercerita kepadaku?" bentak Siwon yang merasa terkhianati (lebay)

"Umma minta maaf Wonie." Tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja terdengar di ambang pintu ruang rawat Donghae.

"UMMA/AHJUMA?" Kaget keduanya karena kedatangan tiba-tiba Leeteuk.

"Maaf, umma tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakit Donghae, Wonie." Kata Leeteuk menyesal.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tak mengetahuinya? Kenapa umma tega tak memberitahuku keadaan Donghae?" kesal Siwon.

"Bukan ahjuma yang salah Wonie, tapi aku yang menyuruhnya merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku tak mau kau menganggapku penyakitan dan akhirnya meninggalkanku."

"Bagaimana kalian setega itu? Donghae sudah bagian dari keluarga kita kan umma? Donghae itu saengie ku."

"Aku sudah tau kalau aku sakit satu bulan yang lalu. Sebelum Leeteuk umma pergi keluar negeri, aku meminta nya menemaniku ke rumah sakit karena aku selalu merasa pusing. Saat itu umma ku sedang berada di luar negeri bersama appa, sehingga Leeteuk umma menjadi wali ku. Aku memintanya merahasiakan tentang penyakit memalukanku ini padamu. Maafkan aku Wonie." Jelas Donghae.

"Bagaimana umma tau kalau aku dan Donghae disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja dari Kyuhyun, babbo." Jawab Leeteuk. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebutkan, membuat Donghae merasa tidak enak karena membuat orang sebaik Kyuhyun bersedih.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya umma, aku menyusahkan kalian. Padahal Kyuhyun kan calon istri Siwon, tapi aku malah membuat Siwon tak bisa mnemani Kyuhyun ke Tokyo." Sesal Donghae. Sepertinya kali ini Donghae benar-benar menyesal, tidak lagi berpura-pura.

"Tak apa Hae-ah, Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerti. Lagipula umma pernah bercerita pada Kyuhyun tentang persahabatan kalian." Jelas Leeteuk agar Donghae tidak merasa tidak enak.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

"Kau sudah siap Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Park songsaenim pada Kyu.

"Sudah saem." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya tanpa adanya semangat karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Siwon yang saat ini sedang menjaga Donghae dirumah sakit.

"Oh ya Kyu, Siwon akan digantikan oleh….. siapa ya? Aku lupa namanya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Kata Park songsaenim memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan memiliki teman seperjalanan.

Disisi lain, terlihat seorang namja manis yang terlihat kesulitan membawa tasnya yang terlihat berat, belum lagi satu tangannya terlihat sibuk membawa tumpukan buku yang sepertinya ia bawa karena sudah tidak muat masuk di dalam tasnya yang terlihat sudah sangat penuh itu.

"Songsaenim! Mianhe aku benar-benar terlambat." Teriak namja manis itu sambil berlari menghampiri Park songsaenim dan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau lama sekali hah? Kajja sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat." Ajak Park songsaenim kepada dua namja yang masih berdiri ditempat nya masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang terperangah melihat siapa yang akan menjadi partner nya di olympiade kali ini, sedangkan namja yang Kyuhyun perhatikan masih sibuk dengan barang bawaannya yang amat sangat banyak.

"Anneyong Kyuhyun-ah!" sapa namja manis itu sambil berlalu mengikuti Park saem dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap namja manis tersebut.

"Tumben sekali ia terlihat ceria, tidak seperti biasanya."

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

Semakin gaje dan mbulet ceritanya. Tapi tenang aja, meski banyak cobaan yang menerpa, tapi WonKyu akan tetap bersatu sampai kapanpun.

Chapter ini sengaja aku bagi jadi dua yaitu chapter 6A dan chapter 6B soalnya lagi males ngetik nya. Mian pendek.

Tebak deh siapa namja manisnya? Tulis tebakan kalian di kotak review ya

Kalau tebakannya ada yang bener, chapter depan aku kasih nc deh. Nc nya sesuai permintaan, boleh WonKyu, HaeHyuk maupun HoMin.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin karena kalian sudah mendukung jalannya fanfic ini. Aku butuh review kalian lagi untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


End file.
